


Off To College (And The Rest Of Our Gay Life)

by Blake_the_insomniac



Series: The Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bottom Brendon, Bottom Tyler, F/F, Gay Tyler, Lots of drama, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Dallon Weekes, Top Josh, im a mess, lots of fluff, possible smut if I ever learn to write it, they cant find out my kinks, wont do smut if my friends find this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_the_insomniac/pseuds/Blake_the_insomniac
Summary: They're out of high school and off to college. Time to find yourself and give second chances, right?So Tyler be happy about being able to freely express his love for Josh, right?So Bailey should trust Erin when she's drinking?So Brendon should be happy with all his friends and boyfriend with him, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this taking so long to write, I'm a mess.

Josh’s POV

Fucking shit I’m officially a freshman in college. COLLEGE. No more home. No more sharing a room with my best friend and adopted sister, Bailey. No more drumming in my bedroom when I’m anxious. No more home cooked meals or awkward family dinners on Sunday nights. What. What! What!? College? It was unreal and threatening and soon I’ll be out of college and officially in the real world. 

The anxiety is overwhelming.

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Smack. _

I hit my alarm harder than intended but slowly got up from my bed. I was leaving in two hours for a three-hour road trip with Bailey, Brendon, Dallon, Pete, and Patrick. Brendon, of course, was driving us in his gay rainbow painted school bus to the music college we were all going too. I was glad I had them, so I wouldn’t just be a baby bird tossed from the nest without any guidance.

“Josh, holy frick frack.” I heard Bailey grumble from her top bunk above. “Why the frack are you up so early?”

“Just wanna make sure I have everything. Also, you’re never gonna last not trying to curse as much,” She looked down at me, her bright orange hair pulled into a messy bun with loose strands all over her face. She rubbed her light ocean blue eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. “It’s gonna be weird not sharing a room with you anymore, Bails,” I admitted. I was pretty sad I wouldn’t be sharing a room with her. 

It was like living with your best friend. Quite literally in my case.

“Oh shut up. Your roommate is your freakin soul mate.” I just smiled thinking of him. Wonder if he’s awake yet. I’ll text him good morning so he knows I’m awake. I hope he got some well-needed sleep after yesterday. He had a breakdown when thinking about college and it took a while to calm him down. I didn’t mind, though. 

“Well, so is yours,” I shot back without an ounce of bite to it. She took her turn at smiling and thinking about her soulmate, Erin. “Cmon sleepy head, we gotta go eat a Momma Dun breakfast.” I got close to her face as she hung upside down from her bunk. Our noses close to touching. Both of us could smell the pancakes, bacon, eggs, and orange juice that made our mouths water like crazy.

She rolled over and stepped down the ladder with my assistance. I didn’t trust her clumsiness in the morning. She tends to bump into a lot of things when tired. She stretched her arms up, then grabbed her phone. I did the same and texted Brendon and my soulmate a good morning text. Brendon texted back immediately and you could tell he was excited.

We walked down to the kitchen, our siblings in their pajamas still and looking as tired as Bailey did. Was I the only one not tired? Obviously not as my mother bounced her way into the kitchen. She kissed Bailey and me on the cheek. She looked more cheerful than I had expected. I could see it in her eyes, though. A deep kind of sadness. She ushered us to sit and gave everyone a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. We all were poured a glass of orange juice.

“My babies are leaving the nest!” She grinned and hugged us both as I choked on some pancake.

“Wow Momma Dun, you sound like you want us out.” Bailey faked a pout hiding an obvious smile. She seemed more awake now that she's had some sugar (from the syrup she drowned her poor pancakes with).

“Well, you two can cause quite the racket up there with your drums and other instruments. Not that I’m complaining! You two sound wonderful.” I laughed as much as I could with my mouth full of eggs. “That’s probably why you two are going to a college more focus on the arts, huh?”

“Yepperdoodles!” Bailey chirped, finishing her last strip of bacon. She stood to clean her plate off in the sink. I finished my eggs and followed. Momma Dun was staring at us with the same grin she’s had all day. “You're starting to scare me there, Momma.” Bailey joked.

“I’m just gonna miss you two!” Her smile wavered and she started to tear up. Don’t cry now Josh, it will only end with you never leaving.

“Mom, we’re gonna come back some weekends and all holidays, promise!” I chuckled as I pulled her into a hug. Bailey made the same promise to come and visit as often as gas money would allow. “Okay mom, we gotta go get dressed and ready. We’ll be back down for pictures and all that soon, okay?” She sniffled and pulled away from Bails. We made our way to our shared room of about 11 years. 

“How about one last race to get ready, for old time sake?” I suggested. She smirked

“You're on.” is all she said before we raced to get our clothes and change, then do our normal bathroom routine and ran back to the room pushing each other to try and make it first. Though I was stronger than her, Bailey could definitely hold her own when fighting to get to our room first.

“I WON!” We shouted at the same time. “No! I won!” We said again. We burst into laughter after saying the same thing at the same time twice. 

“I so won.” She said standing. I just shook my head, still laughing and panting lightly. 

“Cmon, Momma’s waiting for us.” We walked down to the living room where our family sat waiting for us. It was about 10 minutes until Brendon was going to pick us up. All my stuff, two suitcases, and a backpack were already outside. Bailey’s stuff, three suitcases, and a guilele case were still in the living room. 

“I’m gonna miss you two, so so much.” Mom said, hugging us both individually. Dad came up, giving me a firm handshake and then a hug, then towering over Bailey and pulling her in for a deadly hug. Possibly leaving a few broken ribs. Our siblings hugged us, saying see ya laters and not really showing much interest. Brendon’s rainbow van pulled up to the front of the house, and we gave my mom one last hug before putting all my junk in the back of the bus and waving goodbye as we pulled away in our gay ass bus.

“Guess what!” Brendon yelled, grinning at us in the mirror above him. We all replied with a ‘what’ and he switched a knob. Music blasted through the speakers that must have been new because he didn’t have a radio or speakers inside the bus last time I was in it. “We got music now, bitches!”

“Fuck yeah!” Bailey beamed. Then looked horrified. “Damn it I cussed! Screw this! I give up.” She crossed her arms but soon joined in on the horrible singing that was Brendon and Pete trying to ruin their voices with screeching and purposeful voice cracks.

* * *

 

Tyler’s POV

I promised Josh I would get some sleep. Wow, I'm bad at keeping promises. I just won't tell him. Hopefully, I don’t look too tired. I looked at my phone and at the good morning text, Josh had sent me. I smiled and blushed, even without him here, he can still make me blush. 

He had sent another message after, reminding me to take my medicine. I probably would have forgotten if he hadn't reminded me. I looked up at my ceiling in the dim light of my downstairs bedroom. I really didn't want to get up, but Josh might get worried if I'm late. I have about two hours until I have to leave.

I spent like an hour staring at my ceiling and over thinking until my mom came in to wake me up. I pretended to just be asleep. 

“Tyler? Cmon you gotta get up, you have to leave in an hour.” She sounded sad. I sat up and looked for her emotions in her body language. She looked really sad. “Your father already put your stuff in your car.” I stood and hugged my mom. She started to cry softly. I didn't like leaving her here with my father. I didn't like leaving any of my siblings with him. 

I'm sure it will be better once I'm gone anyway. My mother was only ever hurt when she tried to protect me. With me gone, no one will get hurt, right?

I didn't dare eat, only go upstairs to take my medication and say bye to my brothers and sister. My mom hugged me for a long time. Jay and Zach gave me sort of a bro hug and a good luck. Zach and I had a conversation yesterday, that made me worry more about them.

With me at college, who or what will my father take his anger out on? I told Jay, Zach, and Maddy to call me if anything happens, anything little or big. No matter how small, I want to be there for them.

Finally after saying goodbye to my family, I got in my car and drove. Hearing a “good riddance” from my father as I walked out the door. I drove for a long time. Sitting in silence because for some unknown reason, someone stole my car radio. Who steals only the car radio?

For such an unmeaningful thing such as a car radio, it did make me think. My mind, that Josh always calls beautiful, was a complete and utter mess at the moment. I found such a dumb, deep meaning, out of someone stealing my car radio. A car radio. The most overlooked thing until it’s gone.

The weirdly deep meaning my mind came up with:

If you think of a car like your life, then your car radio is like a part of your life. Maybe a memory or person that prevents you from thinking too much when it's too quiet. If someone were to steal your car radio, you would just sit in silence. So if your metaphorical car radio were to break or be stolen, you wouldn’t have anything to distract yourself. 

Josh is my car radio. Right now, I'm just sitting in silence. 

I should be happy, right? I'm leaving home to go to college and wake up to my soulmate every day. So why am I not happy? Maybe because I’ll I've been seeing is gray for the past three days. Even now as I drive away from the place I called home so long ago. My home is Josh now. I’ve been away from my real home for too long.

It’s been two weeks since I’ve seen him. He’d gone on a family trip and got back a week ago. I couldn’t see him this week because my father had gotten worse. Yelled more, fought more, drank more. I was too busy keeping my siblings and mom from getting hurt. So I don’t think it’s clingy to say that I really just wanna hug him and breathe his calming sense the second I see him. Maybe everything’s color will show again.

Everything was a dull grayish color. The road, the sky, even the grass, and trees I passed seemed dull and gray. Maybe it’s because I haven’t seen Josh in a while. I really hope it’s just that. 

The silence was unbearable. I tried to sing, but it only made my thoughts grow darker and darker. I thought about calling Josh to get rid of the silence. I decided not to bother him, considering he was with his friends. I stopped at a gas station, because I needed gas and maybe something that can distract me from the silence of the car.

The bell chimed as I walked in the dull gray gas station. A friendly looking lady in uniform smiled at me and continued doing something behind the counter. I looked up and down the aisles. My stomach growled at me as I stared at the hotdogs. I bought a hotdog, and a red bull, and a bag of chips. 

“That everything, hun?” The friendly looking lady asked. I nodded politely. “You look a little troubled there, everything alright?” For some unknown reason, I wanted to tell her everything and anything.

“Just missing someone s’all.” I shrugged. Yeah, I really miss Josh.

“Yeah, we all are one way or another.” She smiled after handing me my change. The lady sounded like she knew from experience. She seemed wise. She turned around to do something. I noticed a name poking out from her shirt collar. It was crossed out. 

Crossed out names only happened when your soulmate dies of anything but old age. I guess she did speak from experience. I hope this old lady was doing better now. It made me sad to think the name on my thigh would ever be crossed out. 

I went back to my car and looked at the name on my thigh. It was still in his beautiful handwriting.  **_Joshua_ ** . I smiled at it. Then I scarfed down my hot dog and started to drive again. I was about an hour away. I ate and drank my red bull as I drove down the stretch of highway.

My phone started to ring and I looked at the name. It was Josh. I squealed a little and held the phone to my ear after.

“Hey,” I heard his voice come through. Music to my ears, honestly. His voice was lower, and a bit gravelly.

“Hi,” I squeaked. I could hear him chuckle and people in the background talking. 

“We’re about two hours away from campus. We stopped at a gas station and I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I’m fine, just driving. About an hour away from campus. Are you okay?” He was panting slightly on the other end and I was a bit concerned

“I’m great, baby, just couldn’t stop thinking about you.” I giggled. I had a feeling he was now in a bathroom of the gas station. Probably with a hard on by how he’s panting.

“Keep it in your pants, Joshie,” I purred.

“Too late,” he whispered jokingly.

“Dude, ew.” He just laughed. It broke into a low and drawn out groan. I just laughed at the beautiful sounds coming from his mouth that was an hour away. 

“Okay, I’m good. Thought about my grandma. I just can't wait to see you.” 

“I can’t wait to see you either,” I answered quicker than I intended. 

“How about you pull over and wait for us?” He asked. I decided to tease a little because he was always in control and I felt like it.

“Nope, gonna meet you in our room. Then we can cuddle and… maybe more.” He whined. I smirked. I could hear someone on the other end say something. 

“I gotta go, baby, but I’ll see you in our room. Okay?” I nodded, forgetting he can’t see me.

“Heck yeah!” I grinned. I could practically hear him smiling through the phone. 

“Love you, see ya soon. Drive safe,” My chest swelled. No gray feeling anymore. I couldn't wait to see Josh.

“I love you too, Joshie bear,” he hung up with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> The car radio metaphor thing was an idea I came up with when medicated with a lot of pain medicine and then I wrote this after so mind my shit writing.


End file.
